


A kind message to another creator!

by Plantykins



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: I ADDED THESE SO THAT MAYBE THEY WILL NOTICE IT, THIS IS JUST A MESSAGE, dont hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantykins/pseuds/Plantykins
Summary: This is not criticism or me bashing on this creator. If it’s not you, you don’t have to read it! I don’t know any other way to contact them as they have turned off their comments on their story.
Kudos: 1





	A kind message to another creator!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodles_Is_Gone1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles_Is_Gone1/gifts).



> I would once again like to say that this is not hate. Please do not go to this person‘s account and hate on them. That is not my intention and I’m not purposely spreading this around I just want to let them know and ask them if they could take the tags off

Hey I just wanted to ask if maybe you could take the character tags off of your story. I’m not here to criticize you or what you do or what you read or what you enjoy, but I think it’s a little bit unfair to the people who don’t want to see that and have to see it. This is not meant as heat at all I don’t care what you write. I understand that it is wrong and I’m sure that you do too but I am not God or any form of higher power so I am not here to judge anybody. I’m not asking you to take down the story I’m just asking that you take the character tags off and tags that would put it into the main stream fandom viewers. I’m really sorry if this comes off as rude or as hate that is not my intention at all I just would like to ask you to use like common courtesy for other people.

**Author's Note:**

> I would once again like to say that this is not hate. Please do not go to this person‘s account and hate on them. That is not my intention and I’m not purposely spreading this around I just want to let them know and ask them if they could take the tags off


End file.
